A conventional aircraft seating unit typically has a frame construction that carries a set of two or more seats and more commonly a set of three, four or five seats each of which include a seating surface and a seatback. In a conventional configuration, the seats are aligned. An armrest is located on each side of the seat surface such that one armrest exists between each pair of adjacent seats. This arrangement requires that passengers share an arm rest. Commonly, one passenger utilizes the armrest while an adjacent passenger cannot utilize the armrest due to space limitations. This significantly limits the space and comfort of the passenger who is not able to utilize the armrest.